Legend
by Icey-Authoress
Summary: When Kaiyo Schut accompanied Master Obi-Wan to Kamino, she hadn't expected her life to change in that one moment. Fate takes an unexpected downward spiral as two unlikely friends from opposite sides of the war band together to survive. *Rated T for death*
1. Strange Introductions

**Ok, so, basically, this is my first try at a fanfic. ** **I was originally gonna do something with Beyblade, but then remembered I started** _**Legend **_**about a year ago and wanted to see what people think about it, soooo, here it is. (2)OC included, but no romance involved. Includes Boba Fett. (*fangirl squee*)**

**Ok, this sorta starts right before the Clone Wars, but the clones haven't been made yet, Anikan is still good, Jango is alive (not for long…), Ahsoka doesn't come in until later, and Anikan as two padawans at the moment: my OCs, Auria and Kaiyo. The story is centered on Kaiyo, a very strong, Force-sensitive human-Twi'Lek girl who….well, I won't spoil anything! :D Please review for me! (I promise I won't beg for reviews on everything I post, seeing as how that drives me crazy!) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The rain pelted the hooded figure bent over the railing. Flying to an uncharted planet had sounded fun, but flying in on storm waves was not what the young padawan had counted on. Though she lived on the edge and for adventure, the storm the master Jedi and she had encountered was like a sand storm on Tatooine; but much worse! As the youngling stood there, she wondered if her master and sister padawan were having better luck than she. Master Skywalker was Auria and Kaiyo's master. The story starts 13 years ago, when Kaiyo was just a child living on Ryloth with her Twi'Lek mother and human father…<p>

It is 24 BBY, and a sunny day on the Bright Side of Ryloth. A young Twi'Lek woman tends to gather Loctun flowers while her child plays nearby at the age of 2. Other Twi'Leks are in the field, too. They are also gatherers for the village of Lep'Uo. The men are hunting. Both parties are unaware of the terrible devastation that is about to befall.

The young 2 year old girl is the first to see the Fighters. She shrieks in terror and runs for her mother. By now, the women and children have noticed what is taking place: Separatist attack! The young mothers cried for their infant daughters; old mothers guided their daughters and granddaughters. A Twi'Lek family is close-knit.

"Shek! A'bou!" Shey'Mani cried. Her daughter obeyed and ran for her. By now, lasers, grenades, and bombs were flying. Many women fell, dead, along with many children. Miles away, the men were also fighting and dying.

Shey'Mani and her daughter are now running for the village; for years, the Twi'Leks have been preparing for a day like this and there are tunnels that they would use to hide in. Unfortunately, the tunnels will not be serving the Twi'Leks today. One final blast will claim the life of all that are left. At the same time, two Star Destroyers fire at the last survivors of Lep'Uo. Time slows for one girl as her mother falls to the ground on top of her. The young girl is knocked unconscious from the blast and the weight of Shey'Mani.

While she is unconscious, battle droids are combing the area for survivors. When they reach Shey'Mani and the unconscious girl, Shey'Mani is covering her daughter completely from view, and is left alone. A nearby village makes contact with the Jedi Temple on Coruscant once the Separatists leave. The Temple dispatches 3 of its finest Jedi: Master Obi-Wan, Master Skywalker, and Master Plo Koon. They also comb the streets and wreckage for survivors, though they know it is hopeless.

While looking in on a home, Anakin Skywalker finds a bug like toy with one eye missing and half of its body charred. Obi-Wan joins Anakin in the home.

"This was a massacre!" Obi-Wan comments.

"No…" Anakin counters. "This was murder… Cold blooded murder!"

Obi-Wan kneels next to Anakin, trying to find something to say. Without expectation, a small piece of rubble is thrown at the Jedi. The rubble hit Obi-Wan, which is knocked to the ground. Anakin turns around, Lightsaber drawn, expecting droids. Instead, it is a young girl, with light blue hair and cat like eyes matching her hair. She was clutching a native headdress in her fingers and had another rock in her hand.

"An'ck ly tr!" she cries.

Obi-Wan rises and places his hand over Anakin's Lightsaber. "Put it away, Anakin. She is harmless…"

Anakin obeys and the girl seems to relax. She takes a tentative step forward, watching the toy in Anakin's hand closely. "Crik'at." She whimpers. "Crik'at…" Without warning, she lunges forward, sobbing, and buries her head in the charred toy.

"Cricket?" Anakin wondered aloud.

"Crik'at. It means, 'guardian'." Obi-Wan explained.

"Crik'at." Taking Anakin's hand which still held the toy, the young girl pulled. "Tish oy ru noh…" She whimpered.

Looking to his master for advice, Anakin followed the little humanoid girl. She led him to the outskirts of town, near the field where the women had been collecting Loctun. She released the Jedi and ran to the fallen beauty of Shey'Mani. Laying her cheek against the Twi'Lek's chest, the young girl whispered, "Meno… Meno… Meno…"

Anakin stood with a questioning look on his face. Obi-Wan answered, "'Mother…' This must have been her mother, Anakin. 'Meno' translates to 'mother'!"

The little girl looked up, clutching her mother's headdress, and pleaded in halting English, "M…Mother….liv….lives?"

Anakin knelt next to the little girl and reached over her head, touching the face of the beautiful Twi'Lek. "No…No, she doesn't, cricket… She doesn't live…"

The little girl laid her cheek against her mother's chest and sobbed. Anakin had to pry her loose from her mother and carry her, kicking and screaming, to the gun ship. That was the last time Kaiyo Schut had seen her home planet; the last time for a long time.

When Senator Padme Amidala heard of Kaiyo's story, she decided to raise her. Kaiyo was raised on Coruscant, but even the luxuries given to her could not dissuade her Rylothian warrior spirit. She would run around Coruscant, occasionally visiting the lower levels for a thrill of running and fighting. It soon became evident that Kaiyo was exceptionally strong in the Force. It was portrayed through her fighting skills. When C3PO told Padme of this, the senator brought this to her most trusted friend, Anakin. Anakin brought it to the Council.

The Council viewed Kaiyo in a simulated fight and agreed that the Force. But they would not agree to let Anakin train her, since he already had his own padawan, Auria. Auria and Kaiyo had grown up together on Coruscant and were good friends. Obi-Wan was able to convince Master Yoda to let Anakin take on two padawans, and the Council soon changed their minds. Anakin became the first Jedi Master to have two padawans at a time. At the time Anakin took on Kaiyo, she was 13 years old. Now fifteen, she was allowed to travel to the unknown planet of Kamino in search of a Bounty Hunter who may have been connected to multiple attempts on Senator Amidala's failed assassination attempts. And this is where our story picks up.

Kaiyo shook the reminiscent feelings off and turned around. She was getting too cold to stand in the rain any longer. As she was headed for the door that led into the strong hold, she noticed two shadows near the Delta flyers. She paused to see if the two shadows would tamper with the flyers. They didn't. Instead, a young voice answer questions and explained the flyers precisely how Kaiyo had been taught. Surprised, Kaiyo watched as the two figures raced inside to escape the pelting rain, the smaller of the two laughing.

Shaking the rain off her cloak, Kaiyo entered the building. "Hello and welcome to Kamino." A Kaminoan welcomed her. The Kaminoan was tall and slender with large eyes. His voice drawled out like a computer animated voice.

"Uh, thank you. Um, I believe my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, entered about 18 hundred second ago. I must be pointed in his direction." Kaiyo replied.

"Certainly, he was going on a tour of the factory. I can contact Taun We. She was in his tour party. Right this way. I am Laun Ie." The Kaminoan brought Kaiyo to a control room. After contacting Taun We, it was established that she was bringing the Jedi master to see the clone root, Jango Fett.

"Janog Fett? He is here?" Kaiyo asked.

"Yes, he is the reason we are on this mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes, I will explain on the way, please come." Kaiyo followed Laun Ie through the corridors of the palatial platform. "Our mission is to create an army for the Jedi order. A clone army was the request of a certain Master Sifo-Dyas. He sent us the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. Interestingly enough, even though we offered the Bounty Hunter anything he wanted, all the Bounty Hunter wanted was an unaltered clone."

Kaiyo paused for a moment. "Pardon me? Unaltered clone?"

"A clone without growth serum, without any extra characteristic points in one way or the other, and with a loyal character. That was his only request. We offered him millions of credits, a comfortable apartment (of which he did agree to), and so much more, but all he wanted was an unaltered clone."

_Makes you wonder why…_ Kaiyo followed Laun Ie to an open apartment. Inside, Kaiyo felt uneasiness. Stopping Laun Ie, Kaiyo thanked the Kaminoan. "Thank you, I believe this is Jango Fett's apartment, correct?"

"Yes, it is." The Kaminoan answered.

"Then I believe I can find my way from here. Thank you, Laun Ie." Kaiyo entered the apartment and stayed near the door. Master Kenobi and an older man stood facing each other, staring each other down. There was a younger form of Jango Fett standing off to the side with another Kaminoan. Kaiyo turned her attention to Obi-Wan.

"Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Kenobi asked Fett.

"Once or twice," the Bounty Hunter answered calmly.

"Recently?" Obi-Wan countered quickly.

A pause. Kaiyo held her breath. The tension in the room was strong, but the only one who seemed to be immune to the presences was the Kaminoan. Finally, Fett answered. "Possibly."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly and discreetly winked at Kaiyo. "Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas."

Jango walked in front of the large window overlooking the sea. As he walked past his minor counterpart, he spoke in a foreign language. The young boy walked toward Kaiyo and to a small door a few feet in front of her. Kaiyo watched his every move, her cat-like eyes never leaving him.

"Boba, close the door." Jango ordered his son in Huttese. Boba nodded and walked to a door in the hallway. It opened into a smaller hallway, but that was not what was worrying Boba's father: it was his Mandalorian armor. It had probably tipped the Jedi off. As Boba walked to close the door, he kept his eye on the young girl by the door. She watched him carefully with her cat shaped, blue eyes.

Boba reached the panel by the sliding door and pressed the button that caused the door to slide shut; the door replied with a slow hiss. The girl watched his every move, without twitching a muscle. Only her eyes kept moving. They followed Boba back to where he stood next to Taun We. Boba felt creeped out with all this Jedi business!

Kaiyo finally turned her attention back to the battling men at the front of the apartment. The conversation seemed to be coming to the close, since no words were being spoken. The two men just stared at each other.

"Do you like your army?" Fett asked. He smiled coldly and Kaiyo could tell the Bounty Hunter was toying with the Jedi. A deadly game, seeing as how Fett was the mouse and Obi-Wan the cat.

"I look forward to seeing them in action," Obi-Wan replied politely.

"They'll do their job well, I guarantee that." There seemed to be an encoded message in there somewhere.

"Thank you for your time, Jango." Obi-Wan bowed and turned quickly for the door.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango replied in response to the retreating back of the master.

Kaiyo waited until the gliding Kaminoan left the room to follow her master out. By that time, Obi-Wan was far down the hallway. Kaiyo had to nearly jog, almost tripping over her cloak in the process. She caught up to him and walked besides him. He finally paid her attention. "Jango is hiding something; I must contact the Council. Keep an eye on Fett and contact me by using this comlink." Obi-Wan handed Kaiyo a small comlink and she attached it to her armband under her cloak. "I must hurry." And the Jedi was off.

While Kenobi took off down one stretch of the glassed catwalk, Kaiyo ran in the opposite direction. While she hurried, she quickly became aware that she might not catch Jango or his son, Boba, and be able to track them; or worse, they would catch her! As Kaiyo turned the corner, she slammed into a small body. Both went down hard. Books and holoprojectors scattered in every direction.

"Oww!" Kaiyo rubbed her head and turned to see the young Fett hurry to gather his things. Kaiyo noticed a creepy looking animal besides Boba's left foot. She looked closer while helping to pick up the books and noticed it was a Kamino Eel. Kaiyo shuddered, holding a heavy black book. Boba snatched it from her grasp and ran down the way Kaiyo had come.

"Hey! Come back here!" Kaiyo quickly rose and ran after the kid. "Get back here! A thank you would be nice! Hey!" Kaiyo reached a glass door that she had seen Boba run through. She tried to use the panel to open the door, but it was obviously hereditarily locked. Kaiyo took a deep breath and, calling upon the Force deep within her, she walked through the door. Gasping, Kaiyo stood out in the pouring rain.

Ahead of her stood a huge ship, to her left was Boba at a slot in the wall. Jango was nowhere to be seen. Kaiyo found a darkened place behind some crates and brought out her comlink. "Master Kenobi? Master Kenobi, come in! Kaiyo here." The comlink crackled.

"Kenobi. Kaiyo, have you found Jango?"

Kaiyo felt uneasiness in Kenobi. Looking out from her hiding spot, Kaiyo could see Jango loading some hover crates with his son's help. Kaiyo crouched down again. "Yes, Master. The coordinates are 03408O9. Think you can get her fast? The Fetts are loading their ship and getting ready to take off!"

"Coordinates 03408O9. I'll find a way there." Kenobi replied.

"You'll have to find a way on to the landing pad; the door is hereditarily locked. Only a Fett can unlock it."

"Understood, Padawan. Keep an eye on the Fetts and stall them if possible. Kenobi, out!"

Kaiyo turned off the comlink and peered over the crates. Jango was paying attention to a datapad while Boba checked to make sure the guns weren't clogged. Kaiyo had to think fast; if she couldn't stall them, the Fetts would get away and likely leave no trail for the Jedi to follow. Kaiyo glanced around frantically. She quickly reached toward the edge of the landing pad and felt something slimy. Kaiyo gripped the slimy ball and threw it toward Jango Fett. The slimy ball of seaweed bounced off the Mandalorian battle armor. Jango turned toward where Kaiyo was crouched and dropped the datapad.

Boba asked his father what was the matter. "Nothing, son…. Just a moody aiwha." Jango bent to pick up the datapad and, without thinking, Kaiyo rushed forward, kicking the datapad away. Jango yelled in anger and straightened. "How did you get in here?" Jango asked angrily.

"She's the one! She's the one that made me late, Dad! She's the one that followed me!" Kaiyo stood paralyzed. That was by far the stupidest thing she had ever done! Jango seemed to growl at her presence. She took a tentative step back, but Jango grabbed her by her wrist so tightly she yelped.

"Thought you could stop us, huh?" Jango sneered and removed his heavy Mandalorian battle helmet.


	2. Bruises to Hide

**Here's another chapter! I know it's very slow to start off with, but the excitement is coming! I need to establish her personality for you readers so the effect of the story is long lasting! :D**

.._~_

Boba could almost smell the fear from the Jedi-wanna-be. The girl's blue eyes were wide and she said nothing. Jango's armored hand clamped harder on the girl's wrist and she gritted her teeth. His other hand trailed up to her throat and cut off what breath the Padawan was breathing. Boba was about to step in when a blaster shot landed at Jango's feet. Kaiyo twisted her hand and broke loose. She fell to the ground as a Jedi and a Clone ran onto the ship pad. The Jedi lighted his Saber and ran for Jango. Jango fired up his jet pack and soared around the landing pad; Kenobi followed on a catwalk that wound its way through and around the Cloning Facility. The Clone ran after Boba as he headed up the plank to enter _Slave I_. As Boba passed the downed padawan she reached out a slender hand and grabbed him around his ankle. Boba tripped forward, catching himself as he fell.

"Stupid!" Boba cried out, reaching backward to pry off the strange girl's hand. But she wasn't going easy! Boba struggled with the girl; she dug her nails into his skin; Boba cried out and continued to try and pry the girl's hand off. The Clone was moving in slowly. Boba could taste the fear in his mouth; he had never been so scared. He knew his father was nearby, battling his own.

**.._~_**

Kaiyo's head and back hurt from slamming onto the metal ground; she couldn't breathe very well either. But she was still strong enough to reach forward and grab the boy's ankle. Kaiyo could see he was scared; she was scared herself. She dug her nails into Fett's ankle out of fear. He tried to pry her hand off. The Clone was closing in. Kaiyo and Boba's eyes met, amber on blue, and Kaiyo released the ankle. Boba scrambled up the plank and closed it.

Kaiyo moaned as the air lock shut on the ship. The Clone knelt next to Kaiyo. The ship moved and aimed at Jango and Obi-Wan who were finally in sight. Kaiyo groaned and, with the help of the Clone, stood up. Using the Force, Kaiyo was able to move the ship's guns. The blast that would have killed Obi-Wan was redirected and Kenobi was thrown backwards. Jango came running toward the ship.

The Clone pulled Kaiyo back as Jango raced by and climbed through a cargo hold. Kaiyo could have tried to stop Jango, but she was more worried about Master Kenobi who had fallen off the platform. Kaiyo ran to the railing and peered over. Obi-Wan was hanging on by a thread – literally! Throwing off her robe, Kaiyo leapt to a lower level of the walkways and closer to Kenobi.

"Reach, Master! Reach!" Kaiyo stretched and the Jedi hefted himself up the wire. Within a few seconds, the master was on safe ground. Kaiyo breathed heavily and rested against the railing. It had been one busy night and they still had to hyperjump back to Curascant. Not to mention having to finish on Kamino! Kaiyo couldn't wait to get back to the busy place of Curascant….

**.._~_**

"-And I heard you also let Fett get away. Now, before I continue, is there anything you have to say for yourself?" Auria had her arms crossed and stared down at Kaiyo who was eating a Bantha biscuit and drinking Kuul milk. Auria didn't give Kaiyo a chance to reply. "Did you know, I even heard that you nearly got Obi-Wan Kenobi killed? Killed! Killed! And you couldn't even keep a hand on the young Fett… You are a sorry excuse for a padawan, Kaiyo; a sorry excuse!"

Kaiyo licked her fingers of the bread crumbs and tossed her tray in the retrieval bin. A person walked into the cafeteria. He looked like Jango Fett, but was not Jango Fett; it was the Clone that had assisted Kaiyo and the master Jedi on Kamino. He walked in and stood a few feet behind the pacing Auria.

Auria took a deep breath and sat down. "Okay, Kaiyo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything of what I said… I'm sorry."

Kaiyo smiled. "It's ok; I know you get stressed and frustrated when you can't come with me and keep an eye on things."

"You know I just worry about you…" Auria took a sip of her own Kuul milk.

"You two are really hilarious: you can't work together and when you're split up, you can't stop wondering and worrying about the other!" The Clone laughed and Kaiyo made room for him to sit.

"How ya doing, Rex?" Kaiyo asked.

"I'm well. And I can see you two are doing fine." The three laughed again and exited the cafeteria, out into the Jedi Temple. Kaiyo looked around at the faces of her friends and smiled. She had a good life and had no intention of leaving it soon!

**.._~_**

Kaiyo left the Jedi Archives Temple on her hover-cycle Padme had purchased for her: it wasn't a normal two-seater speeder, but took on the form of what we earthlings call 'motorcycles'. But the vehicle was enclosed from the elements. Kaiyo had received the vehicle when she had been a padawan for a year, as a sort of reward.

She had spent the rainy morning in the Archives room, scrolling through profiles of bounty hunters that frequented the Underworld, where she herself was headed. It was a routine: Get up on a rainy Wednesday, brush up on bounty hunters, head to the Underworld; there, Kaiyo would mingle about, meeting new people, learning what they knew and where they were from. She wasn't a threat if she didn't have her saber with her, so most Underlings enjoyed her company.

Kaiyo was towing a C3-PO along, unfortunately. Padme allowed her young charge to visit the Underworld only if she was accompanied by the golden droid. Even though Kaiyo could easily ditch the annoying robot, she knew that if she did so it probably wouldn't be long before he was sold off on the black-market. And Anikan would kill Kaiyo if anything happened to the annoying droid that everyone loved so much.

Return to present, with Kaiyo speeding through the lower highways of Curascant, C3-PO strapped behind her. She wore a pair of black pants with a dark brown shirt and a dirty torso length cloak. She parked her motor-speeder in the station and untied the grumbling droid.

"You should really learn how to drive at the normal speed limit, Young Schut. You know you violated three traffic laws, and nearly crashed four times; twice almost into an inanimate object!" The droid rattled on. Kaiyo ignored the overactive, motor mouth and instead boarded a transporter that would bring her to the Underworld. A droidlina's voice filtered over the PA in different languages. The transporter moved and slowly lowered the pair into the Underworld.

The lift came to a stop and the duo exited; the Underworld was a dark and sinister place, the only light coming from the sun stories above and the signs below. Most were signs to bars that Kaiyo would steer clear of. Partially for the fact that she didn't drink and for the fact that there were always Twi'Lek dancers and Kaiyo hated to see her race used in such a manner. She tended to frequent the interior of the Underworld, where the Black Markets and little cafes were more abundant. She ignored C3-PO's complaint about 'lack of sanitary air' and led the way through the throng of drunken men.

Kaiyo merrily rolled her eyes and pulled her hood up. Her hair was almost touching the ground, over mid-calf length. The longest it had ever been, and the longest Padme was going to let her grow it out to. Kaiyo had rarely cut it, so it had grown at almost the same speed of a Twi'Lek's lekkus. Her hair was plastered against her back under the cloak and small wisps graced her face under the hood. Her eyes glanced in dark corners and alley ways carefully. A teen age girl walking in the Underworld with a golden droid following her was normally a pretty good hit target…

But no one appeared to want to mug her today, so she reached the Central with no mishaps. She dashed through the small amount of people, leaving her droid behind and making a beeline for _Salim's Lover_. She pushed the door open and entered the dark dwelling. Some Rodians and Biths looked up from a game of cards at her entrance. Kaiyo quickly tucked her chin to her chest and made her way to the counter. Salim made his way over, drying a shot glass on his way.

"Good afternoon, Kaiyo. What'll it be today?" Salim questioned cheerily.

"I'll take some pallies and a cup of ruby bliel." She leaned on the counter and watched as Salim prepared her meager meal.

"Tatooine today? I thought you had that last time, darlin'…" the Trandoshin set Kaiyo's order on the counter.

"Nope, last time it was Rylotj, my home food." She eagerly started eating the pallies.

"Was it now? And before that?" Salim wiped the counter with his rag.

"Before that, it was Rodian." A drink of the ruby bliel convinced Kaiyo to grin at her waiter.

But before the Trandoshin could answer, the door burst open with a clap of thunder from outside. Standing in the doorway was C3-PO. Kaiyo's face fell and she ducked under her hood, begging the Force that the droid hadn't seen her. But luck wasn't on her side today…

"I say, Mistress Kaiyo! Senator Amidala will not like to hear about this. You should not be eating that! You should be having Bantha biscuits and steak with the senators right now!" C3-PO's outburst caught the attention of the Rodians and Biths. They casually, dangerously, got out of their chairs as the droid hovered over Kaiyo's shoulder.

"Senator Amidala? That pretty lady, eh?" A Rodian questioned.

Kaiyo bit her cheek as the five species drew closer. "This just isn't my day…" she muttered.

Salim glared at the trouble makers and slipped his tongue over his reptilian lips. "Hey, don't you be going around and wrecking my place here, alright?"

"Get back to your work, old man…" one of the Biths retorted.

All together, there were five thugs: three Rodians and two Biths. The Bith that had just spoken was tall and slender; Kaiyo dubbed him Skinny. There was a bald Rodian-Baldy. The two last Rodians were fat and short-Muffin and Stubby. And the final one, the second Bith, had larger eyes than a normal Bith-thus, Goggles was his name.

Kaiyo grinned at her names, which earned her a sneer from Goggles who then ended up yelling in Bithian. Unlucky for Kaiyo…

"I believe he said 'you can't look at us like that; get her, that lousy, scum-filled, pus-boil of a-'…Oh…Oh, my!" C3-PO seemed totally appalled at what the Bith had said, which got Kaiyo angry.

"So, he's calling me names, huh?" Kaiyo stood from her stool. Salim groaned.

"At least take it outside, Kaiyo! I don't want blood marring my perfectly good polished floor boards!" Complained the reptilian owner.

"Sure, no problem, bud…"

As soon as Kaiyo finished her sentence, Stubby and Muffin grabbed her arms, pinning them to her side. She struggled, thrashing from side to side. C3-PO started freaking out.

_Remind me never to bring him on a mission as backup…_

Skinny took C3-PO's arm against his protests. Kaiyo's hood fell down around her shoulders, reveling messed up blue hair. After some struggling from the droid, C3-PO was slung over Baldy's shoulder. Kaiyo had had enough when Stubby and Muffin dragged her to the door.

"Man, we'll get millions of credits in ransom for these two!" Baldy bragged.

"That's the truth!" Skinny muttered, bringing up the rear. Goggles had the front, followed by Baldy and the droid, closely by Stubby and Muffin and Kaiyo. Kaiyo was held above the ground, giving her the leg room she needed for what was to come.

In one swift motion, Kaiyo had lifted her legs up, booted feet connecting with the two Rodians faces. Their grip immediately released and they crumpled to the ground. Kaiyo landed in a crouch, swinging her legs behind her and making contact with Skinny's knees. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, Kaiyo landed back in a crouch, and the Bith gave a cry of astonishment. This called the attention of Goggles and Baldy. To make sure Skinny stayed down, Kaiyo brought her elbow down upon his breast bone, causing the air to rush from his lungs.

C3-PO was questioned what was going on, but Kaiyo ignored him. Instead, she stood up and thrust her foot behind her, catching Baldy in the gut and making him drop the droid. C3-PO clanged to the ground as Goggles advanced on the Padawan. Unfortunately for Kaiyo, she didn't notice the Bith drawing nearer. She was helping the heavy golden droid up.

"Jeez, 3-PO! You gotta lose some weight…" Kaiyo muttered.

"I'm sorry, Mistress…" 3-PO apologized.

Kaiyo merrily nodded while dusting the droid off. Goggles was upon her in an instance, locking an arm around her pale, thin throat. She gasped as they tumbled backwards. The Bith tightened his hold on her throat, chocking off all air supply. Kaiyo struggled against the grip as memories of Kamino filtered through her hazy mind.

The streets, filled with on lookers, did nothing. Kaiyo, in a final act of defiance, drove her elbow into the Bith's ribcage. There was a resounding crack and the Bith took a face plant to the ground. Kaiyo, free from the restraint on her windpipe, stumbled forwards and leaned over. Her hands upon her knees and gasping for breath, Kaiyo quickly scanned over the five unconscious or pain-filled bodies to see if there was anyone else who wanted to quarrel. Thankfully for her, the black dots were disappearing and there appeared to be no more rebels. Her hair was a mess, pulled from under her cloak that was askew upon her shoulders.

"Mistress! Mistress!" 3-PO found his way to her. "Are you alright, Mistress Kaiyo? We must head back before this thugs come to!"

Kaiyo straightened slowly, fixed her cloak and hair, and nodded. "For once, 3-PO, I don't mind you ordering me around." She quickly paid Salim and followed C3-PO to the lift. She would have unexplainable bruising tomorrow that Padme would learn about soon; Anikan, on the other hand, would be harder to keep the secret from…

Well, lies could be woven if that droid could be kept away from the Master Jedi.

Neither one noticed the dark shadow that had been following them all night; nor did they see him enter _Salim's Lover_ to send word to his master...


End file.
